Angelic order of Adara (Prestige Class)
The order of Adara are the frontline fighting force dedicated to Adara, mixing martial training with healing powers to become a formidable front line battle healer. Warning! Monks who go above 10th level in the angelic order of Adara sacrifice most of their martial prowess to master battle field healing techniques. Advantages * Access to some psion powers * Access to powerful healing and protective abilities * Monks unarmed attack and AC bonus continue to progress at every other level Disadvantages * Looses access to monk bonus feats and special abilities * Lower saves * Lower KI pool and loose of access to some KI powers Pre-requisites * At least 1 level in Monk * Base attack bonus of 3 or higher * 3 ranks in the heal skill * Wisdom or Intelligence score of 15 or more Class features Hit dice: D8 Skill points: 4 + intelligence modifier Class skills: Heal, Knowledge (nature), Knowledge (religion), Acorbatics Extra proficiencies: none Level progression Abilities * Member of the angelic order of Adara can change their powers known after meditating for 8 hours (can only occur once per 24 hours), while meditating you receive the benefits from a full 8 hours of rest. This period can not be reduced through any means (such as using a ring of sustenance). * All members of the order of Adara pull their powers from the "orders of Adara powers list" * Monks from the order of Adara can choose to use either wisdom or intelligence as their primary casting ability ** Monks from the order of Adara receive bonus power points based on their chosen primary spell casting ability (bonus PP does not stack with other sources of bonus PP from ability scores). You can add your order of Adara level to your original class which granted you power points in order to determine your total level for bonus power points. * Order of Adara levels stack with other classes which grant power points (such as psions) in order to determine power points, powers known and max power level +1 Monk level (see details) Order of Adara levels stack with monk levels for purposes of calculating Unarmed damage, AC Bonus, and KI Pool. You gain no other benefits such as special abilities. Touch of Adara (1st level) A number of times per day equal to ½ your monk level + your order of Adara level + your wisdom modifier you can heal 1d8 + wisdom modifier damage x charges used (max 1 charge per order of Adara level). If you expend your psionic focus while using touch of Adara you change the 1d8 to 2d6 healing. Improved touch of Adara: you can pick from the following improvements which change how your touch of Adara works. # Neutralising touch: Expend one of your charges to cure a touched target of 1 poison or disease, doing so sickens you for 1d4 rounds (this can not be prevented in anyway) # Ranged touch: Your touch can now be used at range (up to 20ft) # Bolstering touch: Your touch grants the target temporary hit points equal to your order of Adara level for a number of rounds equal to your order of Adara level. # Touch of bravery: Expend one of your uses of Touch of Adara to remove fear affects from a target # Dispelling touch: '''Expend three of your touch charges to cast a single target dispel magic on a willing target (cast level equal to your total character level + your wisdom modifier) Adaras grace (3rd level) Once per day + 1 per 4 total character levels past first you can teleport in front of a target as a swift action and take any damage which the target would have taken from any single target spell or attack (even spells such as magic missile will be redirected to yourself), you gain damage reduction 10/- against this attack or spell damage. If damage you redirect from Adaras grace reduces you to 0 or fewer HP then you must make a DC20 constitution save or die. '''Improved Adaras grace: You take half damage when redirecting damage during Adaras grace (7th level). Failing a save from Adaras grace now bestows 1 permeant negative level instead of killing you. This level can be restored through magical means such as wish and greater restoration. Wound transference (5th level) Once per day you can transfer damage you have taken to another target through a melee touch attack. You can transfer a total of 1d6 damage per order of Adara + monk level(s) up to 10D6 (damage transferred can not exceed damage which you have taken). You are healed for the total damage dealt to your target (effects which reduce damage to the target can reduce the healing you receive). Protection of Adara (10th level) Once per day you can wrap your body in an anti magic field for a number of rounds equal to half your order of Adara level. While this field is active you can not cast any spell or use any order of adara special abilities, arcane/divine effects on you are suspended until the end of protection of Adara and magical become masterwork items with no special properties. Order of Adara powers list 1st level powers (Cost 1 PP) * Biofeedback - Subject gains DR 2/- for 1 minute per order of Adara level (Augment: For every 3 additional power points you spend, your damage reduction increases by 1.) * Natural healing - Subject is healed 3 hit points of damage (Augment: For every additional power point you spend, this power heals an additional 3 hit points.) * Thicken Skin - Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level.(Augment: You can augment this power in one or both of the following ways. 1. For every 3 additional power points you spend, the bonus increases by 1. 2. If you spend 6 additional power points, you can manifest this power as a swift action. * Vigor - Subject gains 5 temporary hit points for 1 minute per level (Augment: For every additional power point you spend, the number of temporary hit points you gain increases by 5.) 2nd level powers (Cost 3 PP) * Enhance ability - subject gains a +4 enchantment bonus to one ability score for 1 minute per level (Augment: For every 5 additional power points you spend, this power grants a +4 enhancement bonus to another ability score.) * Regenerative touch - heal touched willing target 1d8 damage per 3 PP spent on this ability. * Psychic Bodyguard - you make will saves for one willing target * Resist toxin - subject becomes immune to poison for the duration of this power * Share pain - Link yourself with 1 willing target, you take half of the damage which they take * Soul preservation - preserve a dead targets soul for X minutes (allows the use of Revify) 3rd level powers (Cost 5PP) * Purification - restore 2 points of ability damage * Empathic Transfer, Hostile - your touch transfers damage from yourself to touched target * Mend body - heal subject for 3d8 points of damage * Hustle (swift action) - immediately gain a free movement action * Share Pain, Forced - Unwilling targets takes some of the damage which you receive * Resist Death - Subject gains protection from some negative energy effects 4th level powers (Cost 7PP) * Empathic Feedback - when struck in melee your attacker is harmed * Energy Adaptation - subject converts elemental damage into visible harmless light * Immovability - you become impossible to move and gain DR 15/- * Psychic Reformation - retrain subjects mind allowing them to repack some class/level abilities * Wither - drain subjects strength * Wall of Ectoplasm - create a protective barrier 5th level powers (Cost 9PP) * Restore Extremity - Return a lost digit, limb, or other appendage to subject. * Adapt Body - Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. * Psionic Revivify - Return the dead to life before the psyche leaves the corpse. * Pierce the Veils - See all things as they really are. * Planar travel - travel to other planes of existence 6th level powers (Cost 11 PP) 7th level powers (Cost 13 PP) todo! 8th level powers (Cost 15 PP) todo!Category:Prestige class Category:Monk Category:Healing Category:Protection Category:Adara